Mothership
400 |buildtime=140 sec |produced=Stargate |req=Fleet Beacon |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=unknown |airattack=unknown |armor=unknown |range=unknown |sight=unknown |cooldown=N/A }} The Protoss Mothership is an extremely powerful capital ship. They were originally constructed centuries ago during the Golden Age of Expansion, acting as command ships for Protoss explorers sent on expeditions; they were crewed by mystics and historians. As the Golden Age reached its end, the Motherships were left in place as monuments at the farthest reaches of Protoss exploration. After the Zerg devastated Aiur, the surviving Motherships were converted into warships and crewed by warriors, although they are also treated as holy shrines.2007-09-06. Mothership. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. At the heart of each Mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of spacetime itself. The devastating power of a Mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets. Strategic Properties The Mothership's standard attack consists of eight disruptor pulses, that spread out and attack all enemies within range. These can attack both air and ground units.Karune. 2007-12-13. A Flawed Protoss Force. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-13. This makes them quite ideal as support in the back lines of a battle, dishing out pain to the front lines. While the Mothership has an immense amount of a hit points, they are incredibly expensive, and are not worth the risk of being exposed to open fire. Indeed, expect the enemy to throw everything they have in destroying these immense vessels. Abilities The true power of the Mothership comes from its three special abilities. Each one has the capacity to turn defeat to victory. *'Cloaking Field' **The Mothership has the ability to nearby units. The ability has a very large range.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. *'Planet Cracker' **Deals massive damage to an area directly below the Mothership's position (ideal for destroying buildings and slow-moving targets such as Siege Tanks) over a period of time. It has no effect on air units. *'Share Energy' The Mothership can drain energy from allied units and use the energy itself. *'Time Bomb' **Cast on a stationary area, Time Bomb protects units from damage.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. *'Void' **This ability can quickly destroy air and ground units in an area of effect.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Mothership in Development At WWI in May 2007 the Mothership was introduced as a super unit (only one of a kind could be produced, and hit had very high hit points). It had the Planet Cracker, Time Bomb and Black Hole abilities. The latter could quickly suck enemy air units into a black hole. The Mothership did not have the ability to cast all three effects at once, due to its limited energy supply.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. At BlizzCon 2007 it was announced that the Mothership had undergone some major changes losing the Black Hole ability as well as being able to attack air units, however it retained its ability to use the planet cracker and more than one Mothership could be built.Masterboo. 2007-8-04. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. The Mothership was being tested with the old Black Hole ability in September 2007, as well as being tested as a "one-of-a-kind" super-unit. Any abilities that do not make it into the final Mothership will still be available in the game editor.Karune. 2007-09-25. Mothership Abilities. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-26. In the most current development version of StarCraft II, the Mothership was reversed to a one-of a-kind unitBrowder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01. but its special abilities are very powerful, and are being nerfed.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. The Un-RTSness of SC 2. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01. Statistics As of May 21, 2007, the Mothership possessed 350 shields, 850 hit points, and 300 energy; the Time Bomb ability costs 75 Energy and the Planet Cracker costs 100 Energy.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. The statistics were markedly reduced at BlizzCon. Quotes :Main page: Mothership Quotations Trivia If the Blizzard game demonstration video is any indication, not to mention the voice of the quotes on the official StarCraft II website, it is thus far the only Protoss non-hero unit to be voiced by a female representative. The Mothership's "Planet Cracker" ability is based on the energy beam from the ship in the introduction video for StarCraft I. That ship is the "conceptual anchor" for the Mothership idea.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. References *Protoss Mothership review Category:StarCraft II Protoss units